1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to intravascular devices, and, in particular, relates to an intravascular guidewire for assisting in placement of an intravascular device within, e.g., the neurovascular space, for facilitating diagnostic and/or therapeutic neurovascular procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
The effectiveness of an intravascular guidewire in advancing through tortuous vasculature without undesired deformation or kinking is dependent upon a number of factors and design considerations. These factors include, inter-alia, the material(s) of fabrication of the guidewire, guidewire dimensions and intended use. Generally, a balance must be achieved to provide the required torsional, lateral, tensile and/or column strengths to enable easy and precise manipulation and steerability in the tortuous vasculature. Guidewires for neurovascular intravascular procedures face additional challenges due to the relatively small diameter required to navigate through the narrow and remote locations of the neurovasculature space.